the_listful_lotusfandomcom-20200214-history
Worldbuilding Game Record
Crafting of World in order or so...: # Create the real history, and implement it to a certain people in the world. # Adapt the history for the other regions involved in the war. # Develop present day history, worship, gods, effects of the history, and cultures/anti-cultures in the areas involved or affected by the war. # Create aspects of the Nel Fera region, everyone doing a certain aspect, then adapting it to everyone else's aspect and making needed changes. # Do the same for the other regions. # Do it all again for the other regions on the continent NOT affected by the war or involved in it. # Create other continents on the planet. # Create other planets. # Create other realms. # Do whatever else but eventually put it into use in a one-shot or campaign. # Name the universe. Until we have enough developed for separate pages (ie Locations, Art, Magic, etc.), I'll share what's 'canon' here. Remember: if you don't like someone's addition, don't undo it. Just make it limited or specific. Even better? Add something you do like! Oe oe, can we each like.. get an assigned area to create? I mean that by like.. a town or city. This way we have a lot of diversity over letting one person choose what all cities look like and specialize in. And oe oe, I know thats the whole point of the thing is for everyone to build a world together I remembered this after I sent the message Oe oe, this reunited world, does that mean there is a single city/kingdom currently occupying it? And no other villages and/or towns further away from it? For Behind the Name, use Welsh and Danish for Gnomish names. They match the best. PlayByPost todo PlayByPost todo i like milo's idea of people having a little creation baby, like a thieves' guild or a district started by people from the desert or something. Proposal: Avoid fantasy racism. Is boring and overdone. Plus a place of high immigration would/should have social norms to facilitate newcomers and outsiders. 1+ people/organizations that help people get settled in: find lodging, options for work, know where/how to get goods/services at least enough for gunpowder (want to include all the classes the server uses) and magitech or reflavored abilities can cover a lot at least enough for gunpowder (want to include all the classes the server uses) and magitech or reflavored abilities can cover a lot I’d say South, more fitting for the eternal flame there if Nel Fera is located on the northern hemisphere of this planet and gets heated the same way we do, but it could be any direction. re: names, we would need them, but i wonder if some naming inspiration might be needed? (for example, i sometimes go on behindthename.com and pick a few languages for gnomes, elves,etc. to typically draw inspiration from) would dynamics between The Deity's Favored and other people be strained? I like that abandoned isle has the real version idea. So it’s settled, the new name is the lifeless reach.(previously burning lands) yeah, we could go with paired domains, one abstract & one more tangible nelumbo, life and earth,yeah Crafting of World in order or so...: 1. Create the real history, and implement it to a certain people in the world. 2. Adapt the history for the other regions involved in the war. 3. Develop present day history, worship, gods, effects of the history, and cultures/anti-cultures in the areas involved or affected by the war. 4. Create aspects of the Nel Fera region, everyone doing a certain aspect, then adapting it to everyone else's aspect and making needed changes. 5. Do the same for the other regions. 6. Do it all again for the other regions on the continent NOT affected by the war or involved in it. 7. Create other continents on the planet. 8. Create other planets. 9. Create other realms. 10. Do whatever else but eventually put it into use in a one-shot or campaign. I forgot 11. Name the universe Nel Fera, a kingdom which was born from the ashes of war. Long ago, two forgotten kingdoms waged an never ending war against each other. Many years of countless bloodshed passed, but neither kingdom ever seemed to gain the upper hand over the other. The innocent lives caught in the middle cried out; mortals, animals, even the plants themselves seemed to look to the sky for some kind of sign. Their prayers were answered when the God of the Earth and Life, Nelumbo, chose a warrior who had proven themselves worthy. The man who is now known as simply King Stephen, was the hero that ended the war, though those who lived through the war know him as a different name. Nelumbo blessed Stephen with a powerful weapon, a crimson greatsword that was covered in vines and petals and commanded the very forests themselves. It was this very sword and its power that the people gave Stephen the name of the ' King Of The Blood Vine '. The sword also guided Stephen in uniting the survivors of the war and leading them to a land where life could thrive, where soil had not been tainted by blood, fire, and or death. This was the soil that would become the Kingdom of Nel Fera on the topic of gods: no god has ever blessed a mortal, spoken to them - sure. shown visions, sure. but nowhere ( in texts and scripts that the common folk have access to) are there any records of gods ever blessing individuals TO SUCH an extent. Clerics of the past have said that it is their FAITH in their god that gives them power, but never said it was the god directly... therefor, perhaps after this showing of divine power the entire continent was somewhat shook at the prospect of being on this deity's bad side perhaps ^^^ just throwing it out there In my head, the only reason Nelumbo interacted was because the very dirt itself was crying out for peace. Also, all Nelumbo did was give Stephen a weapon, albeit a very powerful. So it's not like Nelumbo gave Stephen the power to go Ultra Instinct Super Sayain 4 Blue lol ya know? the very soil itself cried out in protest, it drank the blood spilt from years of conflict and spat out an accursed crimson blade... strong vines engraved on its blade, a symbol the the strength the earth carries... tear drops of petals, as it mourns the ongoing conflict.. and every life it will have to take to stop it Hell, this could even mean Stephen NEVER EVEN was blessed. He just said he was BUT IN ACTUALITY he merely found the blade on the battlefield then spiun a story to gain supporters spun* or whatever you were gonna say Jose ( i interrupted your typing) JoseToday at 1:42 AM I was thinking that the sword's "power to command the forests" was actually the power to create incredibly strong, 7 foot tall, plant like soldiers. These "soldiers" were King Stephen's ultimate weapon. They could travel underneath the ground as easily as fish would swim, were extremely durable for plant life, and were obedient only to the wielder of the sword BrettToday at 1:42 AM (not necessary to use, but i'm seething at stephen and his dad for some reason. they abandoned the cute warforged with the bird friend. totally in my head, though, so disregard) JoseToday at 1:44 AM So those "soldiers" could actually be the ghosts of all those that had died in the war, their blood being seeped deep into the soil And perhaps Nelumbo guided Stephen to the sword, since he saw Stephen was true to cause of ending the war for everyone. And once Stephen lead his people to the new land, Nelumbo took the sword back, fearing that there might be a chance Stephen could go mad with power, or someone else would try to steal it How advanced is their technology? Or was lol NEW MESSAGES MiloToday at 3:01 AM Clockwork grade: Clockword rifles, handguns (this opens classes that use guns), clockwork grenades. Clockwork soldiers, carrying ammunition and also more specialised jobs for them. Shields, that function as swords. They were pretty good with what they had No flying machines at that time. No tanks or anything JoseToday at 3:02 AM Hmmmm MiloToday at 3:02 AM But then again... fireball coming across the battlefield > metal man JoseToday at 3:02 AM Fair point lol MiloToday at 3:03 AM Now they've paired with magics.. could lead to some creative mech magic combos and classes Ever seen skyrim dwarven mechs? Kinda like that besides the crystals JoseToday at 3:04 AM I have not. I'll need to look that up for a better understanding MiloToday at 6:33 AM Realise that the Onlta were very close to steam punk age and may have actually gotten there were it not for the war ending so soon Reference for the grenades I mentioned + their clockwork rifles. Simple spring and gear wind up rifle.